10 years with out you
by artofnalu
Summary: Natsu returns after vanishing for 10 years. I suck at wrighting summarys and to be honest i dont know where this story is going to go but is sure is going to be long. disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail


10 years without you.

Year x801  
•Mira POV•  
I was walking down the streets of Magnolia, early in the morning on a beautiful summer day. The sun was just peering over the horizon. The wind was calm and gently blew my silver hair behind me and drew a cool breeze across my face. The birds were flying around doing tricks and zig-zagging in between buildings, and sometimes It looked like the we're racing each other.

I look over to the street venders setting up their shops. "Hey how's it going Mira?" I looked behind me to see old man Rogers waving at me. I smiled and occasionally waved or nodded. (He was a dirty old man that look at my bikini spreads, almost on a daily basic.)

As I approached the guild hall, I heard people inside shouting. At first I thought I was going to be Lucy yelling at Happy 'that if he ate to much fish he was going to get fat' or Gray and Gajeel in a brawl.

After Natsu disappeared the guild was quite. And their was no one left to pick fights or cause an argument. Everybody just sat and looked pitiful, and every once in awhile someone would go and take a job.

That was 10 years ago, and everybody has returned to normal. Well almost everybody. The what once was called team Natsu, still feel the effects of losing him.

Ezra was the first to returned to normal, after about 4 or 5 months after his lost. She mostly cooped by taking tones of S-classed quest, and beating the living daylight out of everybody who made her mad. I even fought her in Satan Soul so she could let of steam.

Gray was the next one to return to his old self. 7 to 9 months after. He started to pick fights with Gajeel so he could find a new rival. And they occasionally busted up each other pretty bad. Gray and Gajeel basically became the new Natsu, taking on his destructive behavior, stupidedy, denseness (even though we all know Natsu isn't dense. He grew up in Fairy tail.) and the motion sickness.

Lastly Happy and Lucy were the last to go back to how they were. From a year to a year and a half. Happy, stays with Lucy now and spends most of his time with her. They have gotten super close and tell one another everything. I know, cause they both tell me when the other is not around. Happy says it is what he and Natsu used to do. ( some habits just don't die ) I usually can't keep secrets, but for there sake I do.

I got up to the steps and opened the doors, when I saw Ezra and master Mocarov standing in the middle. They both look at me and one of them spoke, "We were waiting for you to arrive. Please, hurry up and sit down."

"What is it master? Is everything alright?"

He looked down at the floor and than to Ezra, and finally haulting his gaze at me. "Yes, child everything is fine." He paused. A look of concern came across his face. "Look here, I need you to go with Ezra, in a week, to go check on some information at E.R.A. for me. It's urgent."

The armored Tatiana stepped forward. "May I ask why master?"

"It's classified information, only the 10 wizard saints know about and the counsel members."

Both of us stepped down in defeat. "Fair enough, master." Me and Ezra whispered.

-  
It been about 2 hours, and people from our guild starter to arrive. Asuca usually is the first to show up with her parents.

Than Gray and Juvia show up with their two kids who are 6 and a half, Ur and Silver. Ur the girl and Silver the boy, are exactly the same, and I mean exactly the same, taking more after there mom than their dad, in every thing but the chin, the only thing that's different about them is the way they look, that shout out 'HEY IM A BOY AND IM A GIRL'. Romeo and Wendy are now engaged and come in the guild next. Followed by Macow and Wackaba. Levy and Gajeel are now together and usually come in the guild with one behind the other or with intersecting fingers. And all the while with a few people in between.

Lastly, Lucy comes in the guild, her hair down like normal, with her flying companion, Happy.

•Normal POV•  
Lucy ran over to Mira who was standing behind the bar counter. She plopped down on the chair, let her head hit the counter and released a sigh. "That bad, huh?" The takeover Mage said.

Lucy sat up quickly and look Mira dead in the eyes. "You have no idea! I thought speed dating was going to be simple, but it's not. It's filed with weird creepy guys... and girls! This on man brought his cat and kept looking at really it really weird and saying 'Do u like this pretty girl? Cause I like this pretty girl. Do you think the others would like her? Cause I think. The others would like her don't you.' And then a lady, A LADY! Mira a lady came up to me and said in a really deep voice and said 'It's ok, you don't have to be afraid.' But i did manage to get a day for tomorrow night." The blond looked at the takeover Mage with a proud smile.

"Well, Lucy, I'm glad for you that you got a date and all but don't get why the cat man was bothering you. You bring Happy all the time, to these speed dating things."

"Happys different though. He's a talking blue cat who can fly!"

"Ahh... Yes cause that makes all the difference in the world," Mira said as she turned to put some glasses away.

The blond spun around in the bar stool, "umm... It actually does. Cause, you wanna know something?" She said stopping with a finger pointed at Mira. "Cause Happy's happiness is my happiness."

Mira spun quickly around and smiled. "Does that mean you'll help him with Carla!?"

-Meanwhile-  
"Hey master."

"What is it Romeo," for a brief second the master looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Can we do the grand magic games this year?" The young fire Mage looked up and before the elder could speak a bolt of lighting flashed before his eyes. Romeo stepped back, but it didn't phase him. He just looked up at the lighting dragon slayer. With an unamused expression.

"Sure I don't see why not." The dragon slayer turned to look at Mocarov who just nodded in agreement.

Mocarov looked down at the magazine and whispered, "But remember son, the S-class promotion Trial are coming up." And with that Romeo nodded and walked away.

"What's up with him," Laxus stared at his grandfather.

"He's been like that since, you know who left," there was a brief pause,but than Laxus put his finger to his nose and pointed it to the master signaling he got the massage. Because Lucy was two chairs away. "Macow said he was like the when we were all on Tenrou island, 17 years ago. I'm just glad he's has Wendy. She seems to make him happy."

Laxus looked over his shoulder over at Wendy and Romeo. He started to tap his finger on the bar counter, which signaled to Mocarov that he was thinking and not to bug him so he doesn't loose his train of thought.

At 2:34 pm, the bells from the center building of Magnolia started to ring and the buildings were moving to there designated spots. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" The three newest members where yelling. The rest of the guild was screaming "GUILDARTS!" "Guildarts?"

"Oh ya." Mira walk over to the three newer members of the guild. "You kiddos don't know Guildarts."

The three raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Guildarts, he's the strongest wizard in Fairy tail. About two years ago he went a job requ-"

"I thought Laxus was the strongest wizard in fairy tail." Let ( He about 6 years of age. Has short blond hair and black dead fish eyes. Uses potions that are kept in a brown satchel. Very close to Lucy. ) said in a snickering tone.

The lightning dragon herd the young blond boy's comment, and walk over. "I don't even hold candle next to him."

"He really that strong!" Skye smiled jumping up and down. " ( about the age of 10. Has long black hair that ends at her thighs. And red wide eyes. Uses time magic. )

"Ye-" Mira was leaning down to pat the the two little ones on the head.

"Whatever. I can take him!" Vida yelled with a wilded grin as she waited for him to enter the guild. ( she has long brownish-blond hair, two different colored eyes, the left one is green and the right one is brown. And scar that stretches across her face. She Is 14. )

"She reminds me of you know who." The master said to Mira as he was sitting on the bar counter.

Vida turned around. "Who?"

"No one!" The master and the two S-class mages in unison. Hoping lucy wouldn't here.

About 5 minutes later Guildarts walked through the door. the cheering from the guild roared and the Mage walked over to Mocarov and tapped his shoulder. "I need to talk to you and the s-class mages in your office."

Master Mocarov wispered something in his ear and then signaled all the S-class mages to his office and everyone followed up the stairs and down the hall till they reached his office door.

When they got in the room he waited till everyone was in and seated. Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, and Cana all look at the master and Guildarts in confusion. 'Why do they need to talk to us? Did we do something wrong,' they all thought.

"We..." A pause. Tension grew in the air and everybody was now on edge."need to know which one of you guys are going to be in the grand magic games this year." And just like that everybody sighed in relief and the tension was gone.

The master sat down on his chair "if you wanna be in the GMG this year raise your hand." 10 wizards raised their hand. (Guildarts, Cana, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Asuka, Romeo) They all looked at each other.

"But master there is only 5 people allowed on a team, and what about the non s-class mages." The bar maid pointed out.

"You don't think I know that child. There is going to be three Fairy tail teams this year. Two s-class teams and a non s-class team were I'm going to put the top candidates for the trials on to see if they are ready to become S-class. Now Mira, Levy, Lucy, and Cana your going to be in the trials this year."

Erza shot out of her chair and said "who's going to be in it though."

"I'm not completely sure right now, but that's why we're doing the GMG. So not only do they get to see what your capable of but also so the top candidates can show of what they got."

"by the way how does guildarts know about the GMG this year," the scalet hair mage asked,"Guildarts just got back from his misson he couldent possibly know."

"I told him down stairs we were going the GMG this year." the master replyed.

"Do the kid-" Laxus was cut off but the guild down stairs. There was screaming and shouting that could be heard for miles in each direction.

Gajeel stuck his head out the door, "what the hell is going on down there?" he yelled. Everybody ran out the master's office and to the top of the stairs, and what they saw was almost to unreal.

•Lucy's POV•

'No. No. No. No. No! This can't be real. I thought he died. He's be gone for ten years.'

•normal POV•

Gray slid gown the railing and gave ? a right hook to the face. He flew across the guild hall and into a table. He sat up and looked Gray in the eyes, "well that's someway to greet someone." Gray then came at him, and instead of dodging or blocking, he just let Gray hit him.

By now all the s-class mages had come down the steps and Lucy was still at the top. Tears were coming out but she just stood shaking and wide eyed, not making a sound. ? noticed this and began to walk to her, but before he could get to the stairs Gray punched him again.

"You can't be here! You left us... You left! "Gray turned his head to Lucy and then back at ?, "You hurt her Natsu! You hurt all of us by leaving."

Natsu looked Down to his feet and stood in silence. He knew it wasn't a time to fight or try to win and argument with them. He was the bad guy here. And when he looked up he had a blond haired boy with dead black fish in front of him.

"I may not know who you are, but you made Lucy cry!" He pulled out his potions from his bag and made them move to surround Natsu face. And still Natsu just stood there. He closed his eyes and held his breath. About 2 minutes passed and foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"That's enough Let." Lucy said as she walked up beside him. Let nodded and pulled back the smoke and wiped the tears off his face. "I got this."

Natsu opened his eyes, Lucy was staring him dead in the face. "Lu-" the young adult was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Don't call me , Luce, like you haven't been here for 10 years!" All the younger mages sat in confusion thinking, 'who is this man? And how do all the the older wizirds know him?'

"I-" she slapped him again still with a blank expression. the dragon slayer waited a second to see if she would slap him again. Nothing. "So-" Natsu head was yet again to the side with a newly red hand mark on his face. "Lucy," he grabbed her arms in mid swing, "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, I'm sorry I left you, Happy and the guild." A pause. "I really am."

She pulled her arms back, turned around and left the guild for the night with Happy not far behind. Natsu turned his head to look at Gray.

Giving Natsu a serious look, Gray questioned. "Still ,Natsu ,why did you leave?"

Putting a hand behind his head, gave one of those fake smiles that hide the truth, he calmly spoke. "I didn't leave cause I wanted to. I left cause I had to."

"And what was so important that you had to leave?" the iron dragon slayer steped in and questioned.

"Another time guys." Now clearly agitated. The fire dragon slayer turned into flames in vanished in thin air.

Everybody looked at each other In confusion and concern. "Daddy, who was that man." Gray looked down to see his twins stuck to his leg.

The ice Mage smiled to his beautiful daughter and his handsome young son, "no body, sweetie. No body."


End file.
